My Ally, Mugiwara-ya
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Law thinks about his alliance with Luffy. One-shot. LawxLuffy (NOT YAOI)


The Strawhat Pirates are my allies. The fearsome, blood-thirsty and powerful 800,000,000 beli combined crew. That's what the general public thought. I would've too, had I not met Mugiwara-ya two years back. He was the most unpredictable, stupid and downright craziest person I have ever expected to have a bounty of 400,000,000 beli. Not saying his crew isn't crazy as well. However, he did have his moments when I truly believed he was worthy of his bounty. From punching a celestial dragon to jumping into Marineford to save his brother. Why had I save him that time? Why did I feel like I _needed_ to save him? True, he was my enemy and even I have honor. I can justify saving him, but I can't find a reason why I myself asked him to be my ally. There were plenty of better options available to me, yet I chose Mugiwara-ya. _I_ chose him.

"Tra-guy!" I sighed. Although I viewed this alliance as an professional agreement, Mugiwara-ya simply viewed it as a mere friendship. While that helps prove that he won't betray me, it's still annoying. Not to mention he has no idea how to say my name right.

"What is it, Mugiwara-ya?" I grunted when he put his arms around my neck in a playful manner.

"Shishishi, hey there Tra-guy! How are you doing?! Do you wanna see-?!"

"No, Mugiwara-ya. I do not want to see anything. I just want some peace and quiet right now." I answered as I took his arm off my neck. He pouted childishly and crossed his arms.

"But you always say that! We're friends-"

"Allies." I corrected.

"...They're the same thing, aren't they?" He asked, raising an eyebrow while thinking about it. I sighed. This is why I hate dealing with idiots.

"They're not." He looked at me blankly before grinning again like an idiot.

"Ah, who cares. If they're not the same thing, we can be allies _and _friends! Shishishi..." He smiled proudly, as if he made an amazing discovery. I sighed again as I rubbed my temples. I'm starting to wonder if this alliance is worth it. I had originally just wanted to use them, but since Mugiwara-ya is so unpredictable, I'm starting to feel like _I'm_ the one being used. I do not like that thought one bit.

"Mugiwara-ya, refrain from talking to me unless it has anything to do with our alliance." I started walking back but I stopped when I heard some shuffling following me. I turned around and sighed. My stress levels are way higher than they should be, and I know exactly who it is to blame.

"Mugiwara-ya. Why are you following me?" He snickered and shrugged. I sighed and rubbed my temples for the 1000th time today. I wasn't keeping track, but it had to be at least that amount by now. I opened one eye to study him. This man is the man I saved two years ago. He is now my ally. He has a bounty of 400,000,000 beli, although I wouldn't doubt if it should actually be higher. I tilted my head. He knows haki, is made out of rubber, and has a knack of getting lost. Certainly the strangest ally I ever made.

"Tra-guy! If you won't come to our ship, can I come to yours?" I shook my head and tried to ignore the immediate whining and complaining. I sighed, is this guy really my ally? I really feel like I'm being used over here.

"No, Mugiwara-ya. Now leave me alone." I started walking away before I felt someone grip my arm. I turned around to face him.

"What is it?" His face darkened and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm...lost." My eyes widened. How does one get _lost_?! This island isn't even that big! How the hell does his crew manage with a Captain like him? If I didn't know him personally, I would've think he died before he even got near Grand Line. I sighed in annoyance. I'm not even sure if I should take him to my submarine or not. If I don't, he might get even more lost and then my entire plan and suffering until now would be for nothing. If I _did_ take him back, then I would be stuck with him in a place I consider where I can get peace and quiet. Not to mention he'll completely clear out our fridge.

"...Fine. Follow me." He did so obligingly. After we made it back, I was starting to have second thoughts. First of all, he ate anything edible in sight. He probably destroyed a year's worth of medicine, and thousands of beli in equipment. I sighed when I heard another vial meet it's doom.

"Opps, sorry about that, Tra-guy." I sighed.

"You called your crew and told them where you are, right?" He nodded happily and went to search for more food. I sighed and sat down on a sofa. I heard some knocking on the submarine door and sighed in relief. At least Mugiwara-ya didn't kill himself somehow before they came. I opened it, it was a very pissed orange-headed girl. She almost looked like she was about to throw a fit. She calmed down when she saw me.

"Hello, Mr. Trafalgar. My name is Nami, I'm Luffy's nakama. I'm also here to pick him up. Thank you for taking care of him." I nodded.

"Luffy! How did the hell did you get lost?!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he apologized. I raised an eyebrow when 'Nami' hit Mugiwara-ya's head. To my further surprise, Mugiwara-ya just laughed it off. Isn't he the Captain? Why does he let his nakama yell and hit at him like that? Luffy started exiting before he turned around and pointed at Nami with a grin.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Tra-guy, this is Nami! She's my nakama and navigator!" I raised an eyebrow again. If it was his first-mate, I might've understand, but navigator...?

"Is she important to you?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! She's my nakama!" He shouted before starting to head back while Nami continued to nag at him. Nakama, eh?

"Tra-guy!" I raised an eyebrow. He faced me. His face was serious.

"Even if we're not allies anymore. Or even not friends. We'll...always be nakama!" My mouth gaped open a little bit as my eyes widened. He looked at me seriously.

"Even if you go back to being a Warlord after our alliance and we're enemies by default, I will always be there when you need me! We're nakama! That'll never change!" I was silent for a few moments before smiling.

"...Yeah." It was quiet, only meant to be heard by me. But somehow, he grinned even bigger and gave me a thumbs up. I allowed a small smile before closing the door. I leaned on it and smirked. Nakama, eh?

"Well, it's not a _bad_ thing..."

**Uh...what? What did I just write? I feel like I just wrote obvious stuff in text form. I really feel like something is off with this one-shot, like really, really off. It doesn't have much meaning, but...I'm still posting this XD **


End file.
